Forbidden Pleasures-Prolouge
by ThePQ4
Summary: Rating will probably change later. Toby has sent his girlfriend to Jareth. Toby wants his girlfriend back. Girlfriend doesn't want to go back..Mmm....Jareth Likes girlfriend.
1. Chapter One

Forbidden Pleasure.  
  
-By The Author (Aphrdite)  
  
A/N: Okay, this is my FIRST Labyrinth fic, because I only recently found the movie, shoved in the back of my sister's closet…And I fell in love with David Bowie…::sigh:: What have I diminished to? Anyway, If some of this stuff is a little questionable, I'm sorry. I've only watched the movie…five times in the last three days?  
  
This story is going to be cut into THREE PARTS…and posted as three separate stories…Starting with the PROLOUGE, which is a story upon it's self :o) I try so hard to be difficult. Is it working?  
  
Prologue: Chapter One.  
  
"I wish the goblin king would take you away!" Toby uttered the forbidden curse at his slightly younger girlfriend Jessica.  
  
"Oh, and what is that supposed to do, Toby?" Jessica rolled her eyes, "Your stranger then I thought."  
  
Toby shoved her roughly back on the bed, not really meaning to hurt her, and turned on his heel, slamming the door shut loudly behind him, as Jessica began to cry. He leaned back against the door, rubbing his palms against his forehead, but jumping up away from the door when he heard Jessica scream loudly from inside.  
  
Jerking the door open, he saw nothing. The bed was empty, but the window had been opened.  
  
"Jess?" He called to the empty walls, "Jessica this isn't funny."  
  
"Your right, it's not." He turned, falling back onto a large trunk set at the foot of his bed when he saw a tall man, with raggedly cut blondish white hair. He wore black clothing as if to show of some magnificent body, and some strange silver thing around his neck, "Hello Toby."  
  
"What did you do with my girlfriend?" Toby asked.  
  
"Jessica? Is that her name?" He took out a perfect crystal ball, and began to roll it along his hands, as if it was naturally flouting on air or something.  
  
"Yes. What did you do with her?" His eyes followed the ball now, knowing that deep down inside he wanted it badly.  
  
"She's at my castle. You've given her to me." He held the crystal in his hands, "Do you want it?"  
  
"What's the catch?" Toby asked, looking into the man's face.  
  
"Forget. Forget all about Jessica. Forget about the 'love' you had for her. Everything. Do not test me. You will forget it. I can show you your dreams Toby…" He extended the crystal to him, "Just promise me you'll forget about her."  
  
"No. I want Jessica back!"  
  
The man pulled the crystal back to himself, "You sound so much like your sister, Sarah." He tilted his head.  
  
"How do you know Sara?" Toby asked.  
  
"You don't remember do you?"  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"Your sister had to go through my labyrinth. As will you. She gave you to me at one point, and then she had to get you back. She made it just in time."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"She wished for me to take you away, so I did. Afterwards she regretted it, and I sent her through my labyrinth." They suddenly stood on a rocky hill, in some sort of field, a large maze set down below them; a large yellow white castle in the center. The man spoke again, "You can turn back now, Toby, but then you must forget."  
  
"I want my girlfriend." Toby spoke.  
  
"You have thirteen hours." He motioned towards a coo-coo clock perched in the tree, "Use your time well boy."  
  
"Wait!" Toby stopped him, before he left, "What is your name?"  
  
"Jareth. And I recommend you learn it well." The man disappeared.  
  
**  
  
Jareth reappeared outside of his private chambers in his castle, where he had ordered that Jessica been placed.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked, automatically when he opened the door, unfastening his cloak.  
  
"Jareth. The Goblin King." He tossed the cloak over a chair.  
  
"Where am I?" She followed him with her eyes.  
  
"Goblin City."  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" She whispered.  
  
"Depends." He turned, as he took off his black vest, and also draped it across the chair, leaving him in only his lovely black spandex type pants, and a frilly white shirt that suited him well.  
  
"On what?" Jessica felt a bit out of place with the wonderfully beautiful man before her.  
  
"What do you want me to do to you?" Jareth sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Where is Toby?" She changed the subject.  
  
"Forget about Toby, my love." Jareth ran a finger across her cheek, "He's forgotten all about you."  
  
"Has he really?" She asked, giving him a weary, shy look.  
  
"Yes. He doesn't even remember your name."  
  
"What shall become of me here?"  
  
"You are mine." He placed both hands on her face, "Fear me, love, and do as I say, and I shall be your 'slave'." He debated wither or not to kiss her.  
  
"What are you?" She asked, after having felt his warm hands against her face, "Your not a Goblin."  
  
He pulled his hands away into his lap, "I am goblin…somewhere. I am many things, Jessica. Mainly human and large fairy…there are few large fairy's around these days…" He looked at his hands, "I have extreme powers," He looked up at her, "so do not test me."  
  
Jessica bit her lip, deciding not to answer, and asked a previous question, "What are you going to do to me?"  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Jareth asked.  
  
"I don't know." She pulled her knees up to her chest.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Jareth asked suddenly standing, "I don't know about you, but I think it's high past time I've eaten."  
  
"Sure…"  
  
Jareth took her hand, and pulled her up from the bed, "Come with me."  
  
**  
  
By this time, Toby had entered the Labyrinth. He'd gone against the advice of the little worm creature, and tossed it up over the wall instead, the annoying little creature. He had probably been on his way for a few hours now, and could see the castle right up ahead.  
  
"Excuse me." Toby turned to see Jareth sitting on a large rock near him.  
  
"What do you want?" Toby hissed.  
  
"To warn you that it's not to late to turn back. Jessica doesn't want to leave. She likes it here."  
  
"I don't believe that." Toby hissed.  
  
"Turn back Toby…" Jareth produced a crystal, "And I shall give you your dreams…" 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I've been working on other fic's, that I know people don't read anyway, but I happen to like them :o) Lol  
  
Prologue-Chapter Two  
  
Jessica lay in Jareth's bedroom after a big dinner. She was starting to like it there, a large castle, all to herself, with a beautiful man there to care for her. She was perfectly content right where she was.  
  
Jareth had given her permission to roam the castle as she pleased, but told her to be careful, because magic was more powerful in some of the rooms, where he used it most often (such as the thrown room). Of course, she was perfectly happy to laze about his bed, while he was off on some business matter.  
  
Jessica smiled herself. Although the castle was quite cold and drafty, it was quite nice waiting in the scantly decorated room in the extremely large bed, with the promise of more talk on the way. She was mildly surprised a few moments later, as Jareth himself opened the door, and let himself in.  
  
"Your back?" She asked, sitting up.  
  
"Yes." He sat on the edge of the bed next to her, "Making your self comfortable I see."  
  
Jessica smiled, "Yea I guess."  
  
"That's good." He nodded, "I want you to get used to this place."  
  
Jareth was slightly ticked off. Toby would not give up on this woman. He wouldn't believe that she wanted to stay there with some "wicked old bastard" as he'd put it. So, Jareth did the only thing he could. He'd put Toby in the center of the labyrinth, way of track, and shortened his time. Toby could never have Jessica back. She was his now. He no longer belonged to Toby.  
  
He found himself seeking out her lips, which calmed him a little. Her lips where soft against his own, silk like with the help of an artificially flavored watermelon lip gloss that coated them.  
  
"That shouldn't have happened." Jareth pulled away from her.  
  
"It doesn't matter though does it?" Jessica raised a hand to his face gently, "It was quite nice to be honest."  
  
He smiled, taking her by the wrist, "Yes, it was, but we should wait. You don't even know me."  
  
"You don't know me either." Jessica whispered.  
  
"That is where you are wrong, Jessica. I know more about you, then you know about you."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I know everything about everyone. Even things you've never told anyone. Like that tattoo on your-"  
  
"No!" Jessica clasped her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Oh yes." Jareth was clearly enjoying himself.  
  
"How do you know that?" Jessica asked.  
  
"I know everything." He whispered.  
  
"Everything?" Jessica asked, sliding her arms up around his neck.  
  
"Everything." Jareth confirmed, as Jessica's mouth covered his own.  
  
"Did you know I was going to do that?" She wrapped her legs around his hips, and took a deep breath, as Jareth growled, picking her up as he stood, and lying back down on the bed, kissing her with a small lack of force.  
  
"And to think you said we shouldn't be doing this…"  
  
__  
  
Toby walked along a small maze, upon it's self. He didn't know how far from the castle he was, but he did know he only had a few hours left. He also knew that Jareth was cheating him. He didn't even want to imagine what was happening in that castle.  
  
It was beginning to get a little darker, just to show how little time he had. Toby was surprised when a crystal ball rolled along the ground towards him and stopped. Picking it up, he stared into it. He didn't see anything. As he turned it, a foggy image appeared, and cleared to display…a picture of Jareth and Jessica, in bed together? Toby dropped the crystal, and jumped back as it shattered and released a cloud of black smoke.  
  
"It's not true." He told himself, "Jessica would never do that to me." He kicked at a tree branch that was on the ground. When he looked up, he saw the gates to the Goblin City. He looked down at his watch. His time had shortened again! "This is not fair!"  
  
"Is anything fair here?" Jareth stood behind him, buttoning his shirt, "I suggest you hurry. You only have twenty minutes left."  
  
Toby scowled at him, and ran, ducking past the gates, not wavering as the gates that where not protected began to close.  
  
"Holy shit!" He jumped out of the way of a large goblin firearm just in time.  
  
Behind him, Jareth laughed, throwing back his head watching Toby struggle his way to the castle.  
  
A few moments later, he stood outside of his castle. Toby would not get Jessica back, if he had fight the boy himself. He wasn't surprised when Toby came into view a few minutes later wounded; a shot having grazed his arm.  
  
"I'm here. What now?" Toby clutched his bleeding shoulder.  
  
"You're wounded." Jareth pushed the boys hands from the wound, and pressed his fingers against it to heal it.  
  
"Like you honestly care." Toby jerked his arm away.  
  
"No, I don't. But I want you fully healthy before I kill you." 


End file.
